


The Morning After

by SneetchesToo



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: The morning after Owen tells Michelle about his cancer, he wakes up in a bed that clearly isn’t his.
Relationships: Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ALilyPea (alilypea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/gifts).



> *This is a sequel to the fic “Comfort” that I wrote for Owelle Week 2020.  
> **This was a prompt from a friend.

**Prompt: Early morning, waking up in each other’s arms for the first time.**

Owen woke up with a start, his body jolting awake as he quickly tried to use his senses to get his bearings.

He wasn’t in his bed, that much he could tell.

He could also tell that he most certainly wasn’t alone.

But his companion had her back to him and all he could see was hair.

Hair that was extremely familiar looking.

And hair that smelled like flowers and sunshine and…

Oh shit.

“Michelle?” He held his breath as he waited for a response, his heart seizing in his chest as he tried to remember back to what had happened in the last 24 hours.

“Hmm.” The body in his arms snuggled closer as the soft hum left her lips and he sighed.

There was no doubt about it, he had just woken up in bed next to Michelle.

“What happened?” He remembered coming over and telling her about his cancer.

He remembered her hugging him out of the blue, telling him that things would be okay.

But then everything went blank.

“It’s four in the morning Owen, go back to sleep.” Her voice was soft and full of sleep and he sighed.

“Did we have sex?” Because that was something he would surely remember.

And if they had slept together, and he couldn’t remember it, he was going to be pissed.

“Whaaat?” She rolled over and faced him for the first time, her eyes barely open as she stared up at him. “Did we do what?”

“Did we have sex?” It’s not like it was out of the realm of possibility, right?

I mean, he was clearly attracted to her.

And she was certainly not hiding her looks from him either.

“No Owen.” She rolled her eyes before rolling back over, dragging his arm back around her stomach and sighing. “Go to sleep.”

“But… How…?” He was really confused and he hated it.

Where had the last 12 hours gone?

Michelle didn’t respond though, she simply huffed before settling down, her body quickly succumbing to sleep once more.

He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes, attempting to drift back to sleep.

—

He must have been successful because the next time he woke up the sign was peaking through the blinds of the bedroom.

He was on his back now, Michelle tucked against his side with her head on his shoulder and her arm over his stomach.

Now that he was more aware he was able to tell that they were both still fully clothed, or, at the very least, they weren’t naked.

Because he could feel Michelle’s bare legs against his, but he still had on his boxers and she was still wearing a shirt, so that had to count for something.

“Morning sunshine.” He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed her wake up. “Are you more aware of your surroundings now?”

He let out a chuckle as he let his eyes meet hers.

“Yes.” He remembered now how he had gotten here. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay.” She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his shoulder before snuggling back against his side. “How do you feel?”

“Hungry.” He whispered his response before he even comprehended what he was saying.

“Hmmm, French toast sounds good.” He hadn’t said anything about French toast, but he knew that was Michelle’s go to, that or donuts.

“I’m gonna take a wild guess that you have nothing here with which I can make French toast do you?” He knew she wasn’t a chef by any means, that she lived off of take out and Carlos’ cooking, but he could hope.

“Um, no.” She glanced up at him and he shook his head as she batted her eyelashes. “Guess I’m not getting breakfast in bed today?”

“Not today.” But he made a mental note to remember that she wanted that someday, because he would definitely come through if she’d let him stick around. “I’m gonna shower. Then I’ll take you to get French toast.”

“My hero.” She hugged him tightly as she giggled and he couldn’t help but press a kiss to her head.

He got ready to remove himself from her arms and slide out of the bed when she hugged him tighter and shook her head against his chest.

“Five more minutes.” She looked up at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes and he couldn’t help but smile. “Please.”

“Fine. Five more minutes.” He heard his stomach protest and she must have heard it too because she dissolved into a fit of giggles against him.

He decided that if he had to wake up in a bed that wasn’t his, this was one hell of a good place to start.

**Author's Note:**

> *Comments please!


End file.
